


Sway

by lavenderlotion



Series: What a Happy Life, We Get to Spend Together [2]
Category: Weird City (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Steffy,” Stu mumbled, a reflex that had yet to be trained out of him, and he groaned when there was no answer.Burt chuckled. He pulled out a remote and clicked a few buttons before soft music filtered in through the stereo they'd found on sale. “Sorry 'bout that. I knew I was forgetting something.”





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> And...it’s begun.  
> Unbeta'd.

Stu slumped into the couch, sighing heavily. Life below the line was different. Better. More work,  _ so much _ more work, and so very different. But it was worth it, when Stu got to come home to Burt every night. Even when he had to spend an hour doing dishes after they both forgot to do them for a week, letting them pile up higher and higher until there was an entire sink full of dirty dishes and there was no Dish-Bot in sight.

His hands were pruned where they were resting on the cushion beside his thighs. The couch they'd found was the more comfortable thing that Stu had ever sat on, way more comfortable than any of the stiff, stylistic furniture they sold Above. He was so happy he'd let Burt talk him into getting it despite the hideous shade of yellow. He looked up when a floorboard creaked, a noise he would never be used to, and looked up at his husband.

“C'mere, egg white,” Burt said quietly, holding out a hand. Stu smiled up at him, taking it easily—taking Burt's hand was the easiest thing he had ever done—and let the older man pull him up.

Burt tugged him in and Stu went easily, letting his husband take his hand and wrap a heavy arm around his waist. His arms had gotten bigger since he started working again, and Stu couldn't lie and say the change wasn't one he enjoyed.

"Steffy," Stu mumbled, a reflex that had yet to be trained out of him, and he groaned when there was no answer.

Burt chuckled, the hand that had been resting against Stu's lower back sliding away and digging into his pocket. He pulled out a remote and clicked a few buttons before soft music filtered in through the stereo they'd found on sale. "Sorry 'bout that. I knew I was forgetting something."

Stu kissed the apology away, letting their lips drag together as Burt put his arm back where Stu liked it best—wrapped around his waist, pinky finger toying the line of what was decent. The beat to the music was slow, the perfect tempo for the way they were swaying together. They weren't dancing, not really, but they were shifting their weight from foot to foot and taking little steps to keep them moving. Stu let the hand that wasn't held in Burt's slide up the man’s chest to rest along his shoulders so he could get closer.

“I love you, big man,” Stu mumbled. He said the words so often after the couple of days they had spent apart. Now that he knew what it was to live without Burt, he loved the man impossibly more. Despite their frequency, he meant them just as much every time he said them: with all his heart, meaning them more than he ever could have imagined meaning them.

“I love you too, egg white.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
